vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
High Water and a Devil's Daughter
High Water and a Devil's Daughter is the seventh episode of the fourth season of The Originals and the seventy-third episode of the series overall. Summary CHARLES MICHAEL DAVIS MAKES HIS DIRECTORIAL DEBUT — When it's discovered that The Hollow's latest servant is on the loose, Freya places a protection spell on the compound, forcing Klaus, Hayley and Hope to remain inside. Meanwhile, Elijah takes matters into his own hands when Vincent is reluctant to perform a dangerous ritual needed to strengthen their defense against The Hollow. Finally, while Freya enacts a risky plan that brings her face to face with their latest threat, an unexpected twist leaves her life hanging in the balance. Marcel also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard/Josh Rosza *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Taylor Cole as Sofya Voronova *Christina Moses as Keelin *Darri Ingolfsson as Dominic Guest Cast *Blu Hunt as Samir Co-Starring *Summer Fontana as Hope Mikaelson *Madelyn Cline as Jessica *Najah Jackson as Amy Trivia Continuity *Hope was last seen in I Hear You Knocking. *Davina was mentioned and her skull was seen. She was last seen in Give 'Em Hell Kid. *The Ancestors were mentioned. *Tyler Lockwood was mentioned and a photo was seen. He was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic as a spirit in The Vampire Diaries. **It can also be implied that Tyler's relatives, Gracie Lockwood and Jeffrey Lockwood-Hamilton are deceased as well since Freya mentioned that Tyler was the last of the modern lineage. *Mystic Falls was mentioned. It was last seen in Behind the Black Horizon on The Originals and I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries. *Esther was mentioned. She was last seen in Ashes to Ashes. Body count * 4 witch - throat slit, killed by Elijah (temporarily) * 2 of Dominic's - broken necks; killed by Freya * Freya Mikaelson - fatal pain infliction, killed by Dominic (temporarily) * Dominic's men - various ways; killed by Klaus, Marcel and some by Keelin (presumably) * Dominic - stabbed; killed by Klaus Locations Behind the Scenes Cultural References *"High Water and a Devil's Daughter" is a verse from 's song "Hurricane" about New Orleans hurricane. Quotes |-|Promo= :Freya: "We're up against a powerful evil spirit who's hell-bent on sacrificing my brother." :Vincent: "Do you remember at all what it's like to be a human being?" :Elijah: "Not really." :Dominic: "You have no idea what you're dealing with." :Freya: "I'm unimpressed." |-|Trailer= :Freya: "We're up against a powerful evil spirit who's hell-bent on sacrificing my brother as well as Marcel." :Vincent: "Do you remember at all what it's like to be a human being?" :Elijah: "Not really." :Marcel: "Bet your dad's never trusted anyone in his life." :Klaus: "Hope?!" :Dominic: "You have no idea what you're dealing with." :Freya: "I'm unimpressed." |-|Scene= :Klaus: "You know, Hope, I'd rather you didn't play here, actually. All the splinters and the dust. And the bats." :Hope: "There aren't any bats!" :Klaus: "I've seen no evidence that your uncle Elijah doesn't sleep here, hanging upside down." :Hope: "Dad, was there a little boy who used to lived here?" :Klaus: "Come along, sweetheart. We can discuss ancient history another time." |-|Sneak Peek= :Josh: "Whoa." :Freya: "I need a vampire to do a spell. You, just volunteered." :Josh: "Right, so... let's see, you threw my best friend into a supernatural hell-world, but sure, let me bend over backwards and do you a favor." :Freya: "Look, we're up against a powerful, evil spirit with powerful evil followers who's hell-bent on sacrificing my brother as well as your dear friend Marcel. So, are you helping or are you whining?" :Josh: "If I say no, then your brothers are going to do something totally uncool with my entrails." :Freya: "My brothers don't know I'm here. I need you to help me set a trap. I got to deal with Dominic on my terms, you're going to help me keep Marcel breathing so, you in?" |-|Inside clip= :Elijah: "I have a little errand to run." :Klaus: "Listen, I found Hope exploring the rubbish in the attic. She's restless." :Hayley: "She's not restless. She's bored. Most kids her age would be at school. They'd have friends to play with." :Marcel: "Listen, I will tell you anything you wanna know, okay, if you give me some blood from your dad's stash." :Hope: "I'm seven, not stupid." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 4x07 Promo "High Water and a Devil’s Daughter" (HD) Season 4 Episode 7 Promo The Originals High Water and the Devil's Daughter Trailer The CW The Originals High Water and a Devil's Daughter Scene The CW The Originals 4x07 Sneak Peek 2 "High Water and a Devil’s Daughter" (HD) Season 4 Episode 7 The Originals Inside The Originals High Water and the Devil's Daughter The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 4x07 High Water and a Devil’s Daughter-Vincent-Elijah.jpg 4x07 High Water and a Devil’s Daughter-Elijah.jpg 4x07 High Water and a Devil’s Daughter-Klaus-Hope.jpg 4x07 High Water and a Devil’s Daughter-Klaus.jpg 4x07 High Water and a Devil’s Daughter-Keelin-Freya.jpg 4x07 High Water and a Devil’s Daughter-Freya-Keelin.jpg 4x07 High Water and a Devil’s Daughter-Freya.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 10-06-16 Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|©Anthony Kountz 10-04-16 Charles Michael Davis Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Charles Michael Davis, ©Anthony Kountz 05-05-17 Joseph Morgan and Charles Michael Davis-BTS-Entertainment Weekly.jpg 05-05-17 Charles Michael Davis-BTS-Entertainment Weekly.jpg 05-05-17 Charles Michael Davis-BTS-Entertainment Weekly 2.jpg 05-05-17 Charles Michael Davis-BTS-Entertainment Weekly 3.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Four Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters